


The Family We Will Be

by Olicityworld



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Connor Queen - Freeform, Evan Queen, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicityworld/pseuds/Olicityworld
Summary: Its about how Oliver and Felicity will cope and build their lives after some tragedy.





	The Family We Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hieee. i am new a this, this idea just got into i my mind. Just give it a try :)

She was standing near the window.

Glancing outside, focusing on every sound, from leaves rustling to birds chirping, all she wanted to hear was some horn beep. Her hands clenched in tight fists, she could hear the thumping of her own heart. She had waited long enough.

  
He was looking at his wife for an hour now, who was standing near the window, peeking outside.

Sun rays falling on her face and making her more mesmerizing. He could spend his life just watching her, he thought and then smiled at his own craziness, who had thought that once a playboy Oliver Queen would enjoy such domestic bliss in future. He was scared for life ahead, Happy scared but SCARED.

  
“Felicity” he broke the silence, it was one hour ago that he had listened her talking and he was already missing her beautiful voice.  
I know that you are anxious, but u should sit down now. They will be here soon and though I am religiously against empty stomach coffee, but I think u need one, it will calm down your nerves, he said while holding cup of coffee.

  
“Oliver you are babbling like me”, she turned around and replied ignoring the hot cup of coffee.

  
“and you are brooding like me……. we are quite a couple” he smiled.

  
“yeah not that I am complaining but they said they will be here within 30 minutes”

  
“Felicity they said it about 15 minutes ago”

  
“yeah don’t get me started on this stupid slow progression of time. Are you sure there are 60 seconds in one minute? O maybe they have changed it after I got the call”

  
“Now you are talking like yourself, its nice to see the old you” he smiled and then repented after he noticed the look into her eyes, maybe he had opened the bottled-up emotions.

They had survived the worst, they will live now. He thought.

  
And then they heard the car's horn.

  
She gasped and they both marched towards the front door, after giving each other an assuring look and after getting hold each other hands, firmly.

  
His hand covered her hand in such a way that he could feel her fast pulse, not that she was not aware of his goose bumps.

  
Those few seconds towards the front porch were even more difficult. And the moment they stepped outside, they could see the lady in blue dress.

With smile on her face, she was standing there, looking straight into their eyes.

  
And then there was HIM, half hidden behind the lady, his head down, eyes darting to something unknown at ground.

  
Felicity reached straight to the boy and then stopped for a minute, she didn’t want to scare him at any cost, and then she kneeled in front of the boy and says “Hi’

  
“Hi” the boy replied, looking towards both of them, giving a quick glance and then again focusing on the ground.

  
His eyes were beautiful, deep with some uncertainty reflecting in his eyes, but beautiful.

So innocent that Felicity's heart tightened.

He was dressed in white shirt, his hair combed neatly to one side. His hands clutching a small brown colored box like life.

  
“So, Evan they are Mr. and Mrs. Queen” the lady in blue proceeded formally. And he again raised his head to give another quick glance and a nod before turning his head down again”

  
“Hey Pal, come inside” Oliver managed to ask, trying to overcome the quiver in his voice.

  
“Actually, I think I should go now and give you people some privacy” accompanying lady said and then she left after some formalities and after saying good bye to Evan.

 

And then they entered the house.

  
‘Evan, Can I hold your box? Maybe, if you are comfortable?” asked Oliver after they were in their living room.

  
Evan hesitated for a moment and then looked into Oliver’s eyes, holding out the box in front of him in his small hands.

  
Oliver quickly took the box from his hands, and grasped it as preciously as Evan was holding it.

  
“Evan this is your home and I just wants to tell you that nothing here is off limit” Felicity managed to say, DAMN, emotions are difficult to deal with, she thought.

  
Evan smiled a little and moved his head, giving a small nod.

  
“Hey I think you should see your room, its right next to ours” said Oliver pointing towards the room with white door.

  
And then they moved towards Evan’s room.

  
Evan's eyes brightened a little on seeing his room.

  
One side wall of the room was colored blue, rest of the walls were were charcoal grey.

There was a window in the room with dark blue curtains having space ships printed. There was another thing going with the whole theme of the room, space ship shaped lamp, placed on the bed side table.

  
“Sarah had told me that u like blue color and that you are into space crafts and things, so we have tried to decorate it accordingly. But u can change anything or buy anything u want” Felicity explained as they entered his room.

  
‘No, It is cool, thank you Mrs. Queen” Evan replied.

  
‘Hey Buddy I think you must be tired now, why don’t you lie down for some time or maybe take some nap. Only if u want”, asked Oliver.

  
"Or maybe you want to eat something, cookies or anything you want"

  
“Yeah, I am tired, is it okay if i can eat later maybe” Evan asked in his small voice.

  
"Anything u want" replied Felicity, 'Get some sleep"

  
Felicity tucked him into the bed, under the covers while Oliver placed his brown box on bed side table and then they moved out giving him a little time to process what was going on.

  
They knew it was all new and they didn’t want to overwhelm the boy.

 

They were nervous but determined for their FAMILY.


End file.
